Vegeta's and Bra's Weekend Together
by Angelchick
Summary: Vegeta has to babysit 6 year old Bra, will Vegeta manage to live through the terror of Bra till Bulma and Trunks return? Read and found out!!^_^
1. Vegeta and Bra's little moment

Notes from the Author: Sorry if you find any mistakes, something is   
  
wrong with my computer and it wasn't saving right, but anyway, on with the   
  
story, enjoy! ^_^   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Vegeta And Bra's weekend together   
  
  
Bulma wondered if Vegeta could handle watching Bra for the weekend, her and Trunks had leave for a trip to Africa and there was no way around it. (sorry it was the only place I could think of that would be dangerous for Bra)  
  
"Why do you have to leave woman, who will cook for me, and why are you leaving Bra here why can't she go with you?" Vegeta wined.   
  
"You know very well that Bra can't come on this trip, its too dangerous and plus she's way too young. And you can cook for yourself, you don't need me to do that. Besides, I'll be back before you know it." Bulma replied. Vegeta just grunted, and headed to the fridge.   
  
"Okasan are you packed? Our plane is going to leave without us." Trunks called to his mother.   
  
"Hai, let's get going Trunks." Bulma replied.  
  
Bulma and Trunks hopped into a Capsule Corp car, both Vegeta and Bra stood behind watching them leave. Vegeta was mad and Bra on the brink of tears.   
  
"Aww, honey, okasan will be back before you know it, this is a good time for you to get to know otosan, right Vegeta-san?!" Bulma asked, Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Hai, Bulma-san, we'll be fine." Vegeta replied, he and Bra hugged Bulma, while Vegeta gave his son a look which meant look after Bulma, Trunks understood.  
  
"Sayonara nisan, see you soon." Bra called to her older brother and gave him a hug. They all gave their good byes then Bulma and Trunks left.  
  
"So, now what otosan?" Bra asked her father.   
  
"Go play for a while in your room, I'm going to watch that box called t.v." Vegeta replied to Bra.   
  
"Aww, come on, lets play house together,please otosan?!" Bra pleaded.   
  
"No, I don't want to play house, you go play with your dolls." Vegeta snapped. He felt sorry for yelling at Bra, he wanted to say he was sorry but his pride stopped him from showing much emotion. Bra ran to her room and slammed her door, Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
"Kids, the most difficult battle in a warriors life." he said,Vegeta walked into the house, and sat on the couch.~she'll be ok, she's tough, like me.~ Vegeta thought with a smirk.  
  
  
Vegeta hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around, he walked to the kitchen because he was feeling hungry. When he looked at the kitchen the whole kitchen looked like it was hit by a tornado.  
  
"Ahhh, what the hell happened to the kitchen" Vegeta yelled. When he looked over at the dinner table he noticed a little Bra with food all over her outfit and in her hair.   
  
"Hi otosan, you were sleeping so I thought I would cook dinner," Bra said in a happy voice, Vegeta smacked his head.   
  
"Bra-chan dear, your suppose to ask otosan to help you, NOT GET IT ALL OVER THE PLACE" Vegeta shouted. His heart stopped the minute he saw Bra beginning to cry.   
  
"Otosan doesn't love me!" Bra said, wailing all the way down to the bathroom. Bra ran in the bathroom and locked the door, she was cry quietly to herself. Vegeta walked to the bathroom and tried the door.   
  
"Open the door Bra-chan, Otosan's sorry he yelled at you, please open the door so I can help you clean up." Vegeta said gently, trying not to lose his temper.   
  
"NO, otosan doesn't love me anymore, he won't even play house with me!" she began crying again. Vegeta couldn't control his emotions anymore and he broke down the door with ease and walked in. Bra was still crying, Vegeta knelt down beside her.   
  
"Bra-chan that's not true, if it makes you feel better...otosan will...otosan...will...play house with you, I promise, there are you happy now?" Vegeta asked her, hoping she would stop crying.   
  
"Much better otosan." Bra replied, in a second the tears were gone.   
  
"Now lets get you cleaned up so we can have dinner." Vegeta said.   
  
"Hai." Bra replied with smile.   
  
Vegeta fixed up the kitchen and cleaned up Bra, he set the table for two, and went to get the food out of the microwave.   
  
~These so called t.v. dinners are just a tease, I'll never understand why their called that, maybe we should go to Kakkorot's place~he thought. Vegeta placed the dinners on the table, Bra came running in and sat at the table, ready to eat.  
  
"Wow otosan, your cooking is better then okasan's." Bra cheered.   
  
"Well its not my cooking, its called a t.v. dinner. I'm sure okasan wouldn't like to hear you say that, even thought it is better then some of her cooking." Vegeta replied, she giggled, and he smiled.   
  
"Otosan, remember what you promised Bra-chan?" Bra questioned, he had been dreading this since the beginning of dinner.   
  
"Hai, I remember I said I would keep my promise and I'll play that silly game." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.   
  
"Yay, lets go otosan." Bra said with excitement.   
  
"Just don't tell ANYONE that I'm playing a child's game ok Bra-chan?" Vegeta said sternly.   
  
"Hai, hai, I won't tell anyone otosan your secret is safe with me." Bra replied. They both headed up stairs to her room. Her room was filled with toys up the wall, while her bed was pink and white, the walls were the same colors.   
  
"Here we go otosan," Bra called. In the middle of the room was a little table with a tea set, some teddy bears and dolls were sitting in the chairs. Bra removed the toys and had Vegeta sit at the table.  
  
"I tried getting nisan to play with me, but he couldn't fit." Bra exclaimed. Vegeta knew that Trunks was taller then Vegeta, which was probably why he couldn't fit, I don't think he would want his otosan seeing him play with dolls instead of fighting. Vegeta sat on the chair, with some discomfort, he knew it was worth it because the look on Bra's face meant she was happy. Bra poured a tea kettle and the water filled two cups, then she sat down.   
  
"Ok otosan, here's how you play house; all you have to do is pretend, that's it, and of course play long with me." Bra said. Vegeta grunted, and sipped his cup, Bra got up and grabbed something. He wasn't paying attention to her because he was still trying to figure out how she managed to get him to play along. Bra grabbed a large hat and a scarf, and placed it on Vegeta.   
  
"Is this apart of playing house as well, daughter." Vegeta asked while following Bra with his eyes.   
  
"Hai it is, your going to be the daughter and I'm going to be the father." Bra exclaimed.   
  
"But aren't I the father, and you the daughter?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Otosan, remember its pretend, anything can happen." Bra said while still fixing his hat.  
  
"Otosan can I ask you a question?" Bra asked suddenly.   
  
"Hai, anything." Vegeta said while looking into her blue eyes.   
  
"Did you play house when you were young?" Bra asked. Vegeta wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth, he knows that she will have to know sometime in her life about how her otosan was a killer, back in his day.  
  
"No Bra-chan, otosan didn't play when he was young, not the way you or your nisan played as children. My otosan never let me have a childhood, your very lucky Bra-chan to be able to experience such a thing." Vegeta said. Bra understood some what and figured it was something she would have to ask when she was older. The two sat and played house, Bra was having lots of fun.  
  
"Ok Bra-chan its getting time for your bed time, go and change into your sleeping wear. " Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh you mean p.j.'s? Otosan?" Bra asked.   
  
"Hai those things, now get going, brush your teeth and hop into bed." Vegeta replied.   
  
"Will you tell me a bedtime story otosan?" Bra asked.  
  
"No its late."Vegeta replied.  
  
"Please? Please, please?" Bra pleaded.  
  
"Oh alright I will, but get ready for bed and I'll be back in 10 minutes." Vegeta called, he took off the hat and scarf and headed for the door. He looked back and saw how much she looked like Bulma, there was no mistaking that.   
  
  
Later on Vegeta came back to her bedroom to find her ready in bed waiting for her story.   
  
"Otosan, will you tell me a story where a prince meets a princess and they fall in love and live happily ever after?" Bra asked jumpying up and down on her bed.   
  
"Let's see...ah yes I have a story to tell you, it's about a stubborn prince who meets a smart mouth princess. The prince was new to the land and didn't know what he going to do, he had lost all of his subjects. He was stuck on a planet with no where's to live, he was mad and a bit sorry because of it. His pride always ruled his true emotions, which was why he wasn't liked by many. But there was one person, her name was Beauty." Vegeta was cut off by Bra.  
  
"It sounds like you and okasan." Bra interrupted.   
  
"Do you want me to tell you the story or not child?" Vegeta said quickly.   
  
"Hai sorry otosan, go ahead." Bra said.   
  
"Well, her name was Beauty and the stubborn prince was named Beast. She saw something in him that no one else did, well besides Kakkorot but he didn't count. She was kind to the prince even though they had many fights during the time they spend together. She grew on the prince, showing him there was a thing called love in this world, and soon he learned to love her back. She had two babies, one a boy and the other a girl, and they lived happily ever after. Ok I told you a story now its time for you to sleep." Vegeta said pulling the covers over Bra.   
  
"But otosan it sounds like you and okasan, are you really a prince otosan?" Bra asked with such curiosity he couldn't do anything but tell her.   
  
"Hai Bra-chan, your otosan is a prince and was the prince in that story, which makes you a princess." Vegeta replied.   
  
"Really? I've always dream of being a princess, otosan your the best."   
  
Bra said with pride in her voice, she gave him a kiss and a hug. Vegeta felt happy and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.   
  
"Good night little princess, sleep well." Vegeta replied, he turned out the lights and closed the door,Vegeta headed to his room and went to bed.   
  
  
  



	2. Bra's rain of terror

  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta got up early and did his training for the morning, he noticed it would be time to   
  
make breakfast because his stomach was telling him ~feed me!~. Vegeta washed up and headed for the kitchen, Bra came running down.  
  
"Otosan, I'm hungry, can you make me something?" Bra asked.   
  
"Hai, I was going to make something for myself as well" Vegeta replied. Vegeta cooked and they both ate, Vegeta took care of the dishes and when to continue training.   
  
"Bra-chan, you go play for a while, otosan is going to train for couple hours and I don't want to be bothered, understood?" Vegeta said sternly.   
  
"Hai otosan." Bra replied.   
  
  
Soon Bra became very bored and decided she would go to the Son's house to see Pan, she knew she couldn't drive over there so she decided to call.  
  
" There's so many numbers here which one should I use?" Bra said to herself.  
  
She couldn't read yet, but the numbers were to Master Roshi, Yamcha's apartment, the Son's house, Tien's place, the look out palace,and the gravity room.  
  
"Oh I know, I'll call each one till Goku-san answers." Bra said, she was proud of her new idea. She dialed the first number, a young man answered.  
  
"Mushi mushi, Master Roshi's home." Kuririn answered.  
  
"Oh sorry wrong number." Bra said quickly, she hung up the phone and dialed the next number.  
  
"Mushi mushi, Dende's palace." Mister Popo answered.  
  
"Oops, sorry wrong number!" Bra said and hung up, she continued to dial.  
  
The next number she dialed rang and rang, finally an answering machine picked up.   
  
"Mushi mushi, sorry I can't come to the phone rite now, leave a message for Yamcha at the beep." it said, she hung up again, she thought for sure the next number would be Goku's.  
  
"Mushi mushi, this is Chaouzu speaking." Chaouzu said, he heard giggling.  
  
"Mushi mushi?" he asked again. Bra hung up, she saw two numbers left, one of them was Goku's, she dialed once more.  
  
"Mushi mushi, Chichi speaking." Chichi answered.  
  
"Oh good, I finally dialed the right number, can Pan-chan play?" the little girls voice asked.  
  
"Who is this?" Chichi asked placing her pot down and drying her hands on her apron.  
  
"Oh this is Bra-chan, can Pan-chan come over and play?" Bra asked again.  
  
"No I'm sorry dear but Pan-chan has to study, is your otosan..." before Chichi could finish asking her question Bra hung up.  
  
"Now what am I going to do now?" Bra said, she was running out of idea's.  
  
"I could go swimming in the bathroom, yeah, I'll go swimming!" Bra jumped with glee, she ran upstairs to fill the tub then she went to her room to gather some toys. She noticed her Otosan limping back to the house, so she ran back down stairs to see what happened.   
  
"Otosan what happened?" Bra asked with concern.   
  
"It's ok brat, its nothing." Vegeta said weakly, he collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Oh otosan, I'm gonna get the band aids and fix you right up." Bra said, she dashed up stairs to get the first aid kit. Vegeta tried to protest but he was in too much pain. Bra forgot she had the water running, it was starting to over follow, she ran back down stairs with what it seemed to be a never ending supply of bandage wrap. She started at the top of his spiky hair,  
  
"Bra-chan it's ok, I can take care of myself." Vegeta snapped.   
  
"No otosan, I'm going to be the nurse and your going to be my patience." She said with more determination in her voice. She continued to wrap Vegeta up, soon she had all of his face wrapped, she could hear him muffle something.   
  
"What's that otosan? You can't breathe?" Bra said, she made it so he could breathe through his nose. She continued, soon when she was done she had Vegeta all wrapped up like a mummy.  
  
"Wow otosan, I did a good job." Bra said proud of her work. Vegeta tried moving but he was to weak from the gravity machine accident, all he could do is sit. He heard Bra scuffling around, he mumbled something again.  
  
"Don't worry otosan, I'm making my own medicine to help you with your boo boo's." Bra said while continuing to mix and shake different kinds of medicine together.  
  
~I can't let Kakkorot see me like this, but if that brat makes me take her medicine I'm bound to get sicker, I have no choice, aww this sucks!~ Vegeta thought, mentally he called out trying to see if anyone could hear him.  
  
Goku was resting, he sat up quickly.  
  
"What is it Goku-san?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Its Vegeta-san, he's in trouble." Goku said while taking off to the sky.  
  
Piccolo, Kuririn, 18, heard his voice too,they all headed to Capsule Corp.  
  
All of them reached there at the same time,   
  
"Did all you hear Vegeta-san too?" Goku asked.  
  
"Hai, it's not like Vegeta to ask for help from us, it must be serious." Kuririn replied, Piccolo nodded in agreement. Goku lead the way, he walked into Capsule Corp he couldn't believe the mess and chaos that was going on. The stove was cooking something awful was boiling over (Bra's medicine). While the house was covered in bandage wrappings, there was a leak coming from upstairs, and there sat on the couch a struggling Vegeta all mummified. Bra sat on his lap trying to give him her special medicine.  
  
"Otosan you won't get better if you don't take your medicine." Bra said with her hands on her hips.   
  
"BRA-CHAN, what are you doing to Vegeta-san!?" Goku yelled, he ran over and picked up Bra.  
  
"Kakkorot, she's trying to kill me!" Vegeta said through the wraps. Kuririn was trying not to laugh, Piccolo and Juuhachi were smiling.   
  
"Don't laugh, wait until you have your little monsters you'll see." Vegeta shouted, his eye beginning twitching.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta-san what happened?" Goku said while unwrapping his fellow sayain friend, Bra sat on the other end of the couch pouting.  
  
"I was training and I told the brat not to bother me, I came back in and I injured myself. Then she started wrapping me up to where I couldn't move, then she was going to feed me that poison she made." Vegeta said with anger.  
  
"Oh Vegeta don't be too hard on the little girl, she was only trying to help." Kuririn said. Bra was becoming mad, she stormed out of the house and slammed the door, it sent cracks up the walls.   
  
"I'll go talk to her." Goku said, Vegeta was still cursing.  
  
Bra was sitting on the porch crying, Goku walked up and sat down next to her.  
  
"Bra-chan, you know Vegeta was just mad he didn't mean it." Goku said trying to comfort her.  
  
"He always does that, he doesn't love me, he wishes I wasn't born!" Bra said, she burst out crying, Goku hugged her and she tears were soaking his fighting gi.  
  
"That's not true, your otosan loves you very much, its just he's not use to having such a big responsibility. All this family life is still new to him in some ways, and having a daughter to top it off." Goku said while caressing her silky blue hair.  
  
"Okasan always has to threaten him to do anything with me or nisan, he hates me." Bra whaled.  
  
"Bulma does have her ways, but I'm sure under that tough skin of his he loves you and Trunks very much, you just have to give him time." Goku replied.  
  
"Well his time is running out with me, I plan on running away." Bra said, she just stared at the green grass, the cool breeze was drying her wet tears.  
  
"No Bra-chan that wouldn't be the best idea, who would play with Pan-chan if you ran away? Or who would tell your okasan that Trunks is going on a date with a pretty girl? Most of all who would be there to lighten up Vegeta-san's day with your pretty eyes? You don't want to run away now do you?" Goku said, he looked into her eyes, she looked up into his dark shiny one's, they were always full of happiness and understanding.  
  
"No, I really don't want too, but I'm still mad at otosan." she said, still sobbing.  
  
"I know, I'm a little mad at your otosan too." Goku replied.   
  
"Really Goku-san? Your never mad at anyone." Bra said, she was swiping her eyes now.  
  
"Yes, I know your otosan could be a better father, but he's been through a lot, he needs to learn just as much as you do about family life." Goku said with a smile, Bra smiled back.  
  
"Are you ready to go back inside now?" Goku asked finally.  
  
"Yes, but it was his fault." Bra said, she was looking at the floor now. Goku walked in with Bra, Vegeta looked mad still, but he was sad as well.  
  
"Vegeta-san we have to talk." Goku said, Vegeta nodded, both men walked outside. Bra walked over to the couch, drying her eyes. Kuririn and Juuhachi walked over and sat down with her. Piccolo glanced towards Bra she looked up and smile, he smiled back. He never thought such a young creature could be so much trouble for the young sayain prince to handle.  
  
"Vegeta-san you have to learn to control your temper, it really hurts Bra's feelings when you yell at her like that." Goku said looking at Vegeta.  
  
"You think its easy raising that child? Bulma didn't even think about if I could handle this, she's never put Bra under my full care before, its driving me nuts!" Vegeta said, he ran his hands through his hair ready to pull it out.  
  
"I know its hard Vegeta, if you needed help all you need to do was call Chichi or I. Bra was just trying to help you, because she loves you." Goku replied. Vegeta didn't look into his eyes, he just stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Did you know Bra was planning on running away?" Goku asked suddenly.  
  
"No." Vegeta said, he still didn't look Goku square in the face.  
  
"You don't want her doing the same thing Trunks did at his age? Do you? Having to look for countless hours, worrying, hoping the worst didn't happen." Goku said peering at Vegeta.  
  
"No, I don't want that happening, I don't want my little girl getting hurt or worst." Vegeta said with a sigh.  
  
"I love her too much for something like that to happen, I'm just too new to this daughter father thing, I can only imagine what Gohan went through with Pan." Vegeta trailed off. Bra peaked out the door, she saw Vegeta swiping his eyes, and Goku patting him on the shoulder. Bra saw that he was trying his hardest not to cry, she heard him say to Goku:  
  
"I will try my hardest not to yell at her, beside I love her too much to lose her now." Vegeta said, Goku smiled.  
  
"Oh otosan, I knew you loved me!" Bra shouted, she ran and jumped up into his arms, he gave her a big bear hug.  
  
"You promise not to run away from home, or even think about?" Vegeta said, sounding serious.  
  
"Hai, I will but you have to promise to control your anger." Bra said shaking her finger,then smiling.  
  
"Hai I will, do you want to go see Pan-chan today? Otosan has to try and fix the house before okasan gets back." Vegeta said, looking at the house.  
  
"Hai, I've been trying to get there all day, I even called Goku-san's home but Chichi-san said she was studying." Bra said.  
  
"You were playing with the phone as well?" Vegeta said, trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"Hai, oh and I was going to go swimming in the bathroom but then you got hurt....." Bra stopped when she noticed Vegeta's face was turning red.  
  
"Kakkorot, take the child and go to your place, I will be there shortly..."Vegeta said while handing Bra to Goku.  
  
"Otosan are you mad at me?" Bra said ready to cry.  
  
"No Bra-chan, I'm not mad I'm going to get the robots to clean everything and I'll be at Kakkorot's place shortly." Vegeta said with a fake smile and his eye twitching once again.  
  
"Goku-san is otosan mad at me again?" Bra asked Goku, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"No Bra-chan you'll see when he comes to my house that he's not mad, now let's get Piccolo-san, Juuhachi-san, and Kuririn-san, and let your otosan fix things here." Goku said while caring Bra back into the house. Vegeta went upstairs to see which bathroom she had the water running, he opened the door and a big room of water washed Vegeta back down stairs. Vegeta struggled to get up.  
  
"Are you okay Vegeta-san?" Kuririn asked quickly, trying to avoid the water.  
  
"I'm fine..." Vegeta said though his gritted teeth.  
  
"Bra-chan I found the bathroom you were going to go swimming in, next time you need to ask me *before* you do that." Vegeta said ringing out his hair of the water.   
  
~Kakkorot get everyone out of here before I lose my mind!~ Vegeta thought mentally.  
  
"Hai, let's go everyone Vegeta-san said he can handle this." Goku said, ushering everyone out the door.   
  
"Are you sure Goku-san?" Kuririn asked.  
  
"Hai, let's go." Goku said while looking back, he was a bit worried Vegeta would lose his cool. They all took off going their separate ways, Kuririn and Juuhachi went back to Master Roshi's, and Piccolo returned to the look out. Goku and Bra went to his home, dinner would be done soon.  
  
  
  
Back at the Capsule Corp Vegeta sat at the table, one hand holding his chin up, while the other was tapping the table. He was looking at his home, he pictured how Bulma was going to react, he was in deep trouble. She probably break the gravity machine as his punishment for not watching Bra more carefully, he didn't want that happening. He decided to let everything go and just fly over to Goku's, at least there he could get a senzu bean and get a fresh cooked meal. He sweatdropped, and walked slowly outside.   
  
~What am I going to do, Bulma is going to kill me for sure~ he thought, he took to the air and flew to the Son's home.  
  
He landed just outside Goku's home, he was going to knock but before he did a excited Bra jumped at her father.  
  
"Otosan your here!" Bra said happily giving him a big hug.  
  
"Hai I am, and I'm starving, where's the food?" He said while walking into Goku's home.   
  
"Vegeta-san it's so nice to see you." Chichi said as nice as she could, she still didn't trust him but because Goku said he was a changed man she agreed to get along with him.  
  
"Come in, your welcome to stay for dinner, Goku said you and Bra were coming over so I made extra." Chichi said while stirring her pot of rice.  
  
"Vegeta-san, I'm glad you decided to come, how is everything now?" Goku asked.   
  
"Its still the same as before, Bulma should be coming home tomorrow morning, that woman is going to kill me." Vegeta said rubbing his tired face.  
  
"I'll talk to her and fix things, you and Bra can sleep over here tonight, won't you like that Bra-chan?" Goku said with a smile, Bra jumped up and down nodding her head.  
  
"Oh Goku-san can Pan-chan stay over too?" Bra asked with pleading eyes.  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku, and Goku looked at Chichi, she stood there tapping her foot and her arms crossed.   
  
"Fine she can spend the night with Bra-chan." Chichi finally said, both sayain's sighed, and Bra jumped up and hugged Chichi.  
  
"Oh my, well I hope you have fun tonight Bra-chan." Chichi said patting her head.  
  
"I'll call Pan-chan down from her studies, PAN-CHAN DINNER'S DONE!" Chichi said in her loud voice, Pan came running down and meet her family and friends.  
  
"Bra-chan I didn't know you were here!" Pan said with excitement, both girls were discussing plans for tonight, Vegeta's name was heard.  
  
"Hey what are you girls talking about?" Vegeta said eyeing both of them as they giggled.  
  
"Nothing...." Both girls said with a sly smile.  
  
  



	3. Bulma's back!

Vegeta's and Bra's Weekend Together  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Vegeta woke up to smell fresh cooked food coming from the kitchen, as he was walking down the hall he heard Chichi and Goku arguing.  
  
"I swear Chichi I didn't eat your lipstick, I really don't know where it is maybe the girls know." Goku replied.  
  
"GIRLS GET DOWN HERE!" Chichi yelled, both girls ran down stairs, they giggled as they pass Vegeta.  
  
"What are you girl snickering about?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Nothing otosan."Bra replied, her and Pan continued to giggle.  
  
Vegeta reached to kitchen and sat down to read the paper, Chichi had breakfast just about done. Vegeta placed the paper down and began talking with Goku.  
  
"Kakkorot, you do remember your going to talk to Bulma about the house right?" Vegeta asked, hopping Goku didn't forget.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot, yes I'll talk....." Goku stopped in mid sentence and tried his best not to laugh.  
  
"What? What is it Kakkorot, why are you smiling?" Vegeta said, he could feel his anger begin to boil.  
  
"So your the one who got my lip stick, girls? What were you thinking wasting my good lipstick on poor Vegeta-san." Chichi said scowled the two girls.  
  
"WHAT?" Vegeta jumped and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"BRA-CHAN,PAN-CHAN!" Vegeta's voice boomed, it shook the house a bit.  
  
"Otosan remember you promised not to get angry!" Bra said while walking up to her father.  
  
"What were you thinking? Everything we talked about and did last night still didn't get into your head you were to stay out of trouble!?" Vegeta shouted, Bra narrowed her eyes, she grabbed a wet towel and sat Vegeta down.  
  
"I'm sorry otosan, I should have asked first, but then you would have said no, like always." Bra replied as she washed his face.  
  
"Bra-chan I can wash my own face." Vegeta snapped, while grabbing the wash cloth.  
  
"Fine." Bra hissed as she walked back to the breakfast table to eat.  
  
"You and Pan-chan are in trouble, after breakfast you two girls have to help me do the dishes." Chichi said as she scooped more food and Goku's plate,  
both girls groaned.  
  
Vegeta walked back to the table, he was cursing under breathe, he sat down to finish his now cold breakfast. Bra was mad at her father, it was shown all over her face. All of sudden the phone rang, Chichi went to answer it.  
  
"Mushi mushi?" Chichi answered.  
  
"Where is that bone headed saiyan at?!" Bulma shouted, Chichi had to hold the phone away because Bulma's voice was so loud.  
  
"Give it me Chichi-san, I'll talk to her." Goku said, she handed him the phone.  
  
"Hey there Bulma-san, I'm sorry you had to find your house..." Goku couldn't finish talking, he held the phone a good distance, and you could still hear her screaming.  
  
"Goku? I'm coming over there right now!" Bulma shouted, she hung up the phone.  
  
"Well what did she say Kakkorot?" Vegeta asked, his voice full of worry.  
  
"Well, hehe...she said she coming over." Goku said with a half smile.  
  
"What?" Vegeta jumped, he began to sweat bullets.  
  
Bra could tell her otosan didn't like having her okasan mad at him, but usually when they fought they kissed and made up. Vegeta paced the kitchen, trying to think of what he should tell Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry to much Vegeta-san, we're here and we'll help in your defense." Goku said with a smile, Vegeta continued to pace. He stopped, he could hear her car pulling up and her slamming the car door, Trunks was out there trying to calm his mother.  
  
"No Trunks-ku, your otosan really dug his own grave today, he should have been doing his job!" Bulma shouted, she reached the Son's door. Before she could knock it down Goku answered.  
  
"Bulma-san calm down, you have to hear Vegeta's side of the story before get mad." Goku said trying to bring his friend at ease.  
  
"He has nothing to say, he should have been doing his job as the otosan and watching Bra-chan!" Bulma said as pushed through Goku, she spotted Vegeta, he was like a deer in head lights.  
  
"Vegeta-san what were you thinking, have you seen our home? Have you?" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Yes woman, I've seen it, and you could thank your daughter for that part." Vegeta snapped back.  
  
"Don't you go pinning all of the blame on Bra-chan, I'm so fed up with you not helping with the children, I want a divorce!" Bulma shouted, everyone was saying no, give Vegeta another chance.  
  
"What? What's a divorce?" Vegeta asked, hopping it wasn't what he was thinking.  
  
"A separation, till you get your act together!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"No okasan you can't do that!" Trunks pleaded.  
  
"Don't do anything foolish Bulma." Chichi said.  
  
Bra was watching them fight, she knew it was partly her fault this happened, and her otosan was getting all the blame.  
  
"Okasan." Bra said, Bulma didn't hear her, so she said it louder the second time.  
  
"OKASAN!" Bra said, she had everyone's attention now.  
  
"Not now Bra-chan, I'm talking with your otosan." Bulma said turning her attention to Vegeta again.  
  
"Okasan it wasn't all of his fault!" Bra shouted, she was ready to cry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, she knelt down to Bra so she could talk.  
  
"It was my fault, I wanted to go swimming in the bath tub and I forgot to turn off the water cause otosan got hurt then I got the band aids and wrapped otosan like a mummy and and then I made some special medicine to make him better and it caught a fire, so I put the band aid wraps on it to put it out and it didn't work and then otosan got mad and Goku-san and Kuririn-san, Piccolo-san and Juuhachi-san had to come and help otosan, then I got mad and tried to run away but then me and otosan made up and everything is fine now." Bra said in one big breath, she was swiping her tears on her sleeve.  
  
"See it wasn't all my fault." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.  
  
Bulma sat up, and and hugged Bra.  
  
"Okasan your not going to make otosan leave are you?" Bra said between sobs.  
  
"No Bra-chan, I have something else in mind that's worst then a divorce." Bulma said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Your not going to break the gravity room are you?" Vegeta wined.  
  
"No, I'm cutting you off for a month, I can't say what because children are present, but you know very well what I mean." Bulma said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, you can take the gravity machine, that can be my punishment for not watching Bra, but not that!!" Vegeta protested.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta-san you can come over to my house and get food for that month." Goku said with a smile.   
  
"Goku-san she didn't mean that, I'll tell you later what she means." Chichi whispered in his ear,Vegeta glared at Goku, Goku just put on his goofy smile.  
  
"And for you Bra-chan, no new toys for awhile, your on restriction." Bulma said while scooping her up.  
  
"Vegeta-san your punishment is staying and for the divorce, forget I ever said such a thing. I was just mad and I'm sorry, you know I can leave you for anything. Thanks Goku-san and Chichi-san for letting them stay here for the night, we have to go now and fix our house. I'll call you later Chichi-san, boy's let's go." Bulma ordered, she walked out to her car with her family following.  
  
"Boy otosan I didn't know Bra-chan did all that." Trunks said, glancing towards his sister.  
  
"Yeah it was pretty bad, and your grounded." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!" Trunks wined.  
  
"Don't argue with me boy!" Vegeta snapped, he told Trunks to get in the car.  
  
"Your just mad cause okasan cut you off." Trunks replied with a evil grin.  
  
"Make that grounded for life." Vegeta replied back, he smirked.  
  
Trunks cursed under breathe,Vegeta chuckled at his son's remark, and then they headed home. Outside Goku,Chichi, and Pan waved good bye.  
  
"Chichi are you going to tell me now what Bulma meant by ' I'm cutting you off for a month'?" Goku asked, Chichi grinned and she whispered in his ear what she really meant.  
  
"Oh poor Vegeta-san." Goku said with a chuckle, they went back into their home, Gohan and Videl were to arrive at the Son's home later that evening. Chichi filled them in on Vegeta's little adventure with Bra.  
  
"Thanks okasan and otosan for watching Pan-chan for the weekend, we need it." Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"It was fun, she's just like you when you were that age, Gohan-san." Chichi said with a smile, Gohan hugged his parents while Pan and Videl said their good byes.  
  
"Come back soon, you always welcome." Chichi said.  
  
"That's right Gohan-san, come over anytime, maybe we could spar sometime, sayonara." Goku said while holding Chichi at his side, Gohan and his family hopped into their car and sped away.  
  
"They grow up so fast." Chichi said with a sigh.  
  
"Hai they do, they do." Goku replied, they headed back into their home, life at the Capsule Corp soon too got back to normal, and everyone lived happily ever after, as Bra would put it.   
  
  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu (thanks) for reading, please don't forget to R/R, late.^_^ 


End file.
